


Jack Lowden Blurbs

by prettyboytgc



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, Jack Lowden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, but i'll i'll put warnings, there might be a little mention of smut at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboytgc/pseuds/prettyboytgc
Summary: This is a compilation of all my Jack Lowden blurbs from my tumblrAll work is my ownEverything is ordered from my oldest to newest writing





	1. Watching Dunkirk Together

Request- Hello, I saw your post about getting into writing and I was wondering if you could do a cuddling maybe while watching the movie with Jack? Thank you ❤

Going to see Dunkirk for the first time with Jack, in one of those cosy cinemas with the sofas instead of singular chairs. He thought, even though the best visual and audio experience is to see it in IMAX, you may be more comfortable to be closer to him, as it is an emotional and intense film.

You jumped at the first scene when they began shooting, holding onto Jack for comfort.

This continued throughout the film, his arm constantly around you and rubbing your shoulder, letting you know he was still there.

You were holding back tears by the end of the film and Jack laid with you until the credits were over, settling with you as he was emotional too, although he’d seen the film at the premiere.

“I love you, Jack” you whispered to him, reflecting about what you just experienced.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He replied, rolling the ‘r’ with his gorgeous Scottish accent.


	2. Sick Day

Request- if you havent done it already could you do one when the reader is sick and jack is all doting and sweet and takes care of her but then he ends up getting sick as well so then they are both sick together? love your writing xx

You were in bed with an extreme cold and a headache. One minute you were freezing, the next you were dripping with sweat, and the whole situation was making you moody. Thankfully, your boyfriend Jack had offered to take care of you, bringing you blankets and soup, as well as providing you with a cold towel on demand and lots of cuddles.

“Jack, you know you’ll get sick if you keep getting so close to me.” He squeezed you tighter in a hug.

“As long as my princess feels better, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do.” He moved his head to kiss you.

“No!” You shouted, putting your hand in front of your mouth. “Don’t kiss me. Then you’ll definitely get sick.”

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up from your bed.

“I’m a Scots man! We don’t get sick.” He tensed his muscles, making you laugh. All of a sudden, your laughter was interrupted by a sneeze. Then another sneeze. And another sneeze.

You looked up at him, from your laying down position. “Scots men don’t get sick hey?”

He sniffed and returned to lay down next to you. You placed your hand on his forehead to gage his temperature. “Jack, love, you’re burning up.” You sat up out of concern.

“Now you mention it, I have felt a bit dizzy since this morning. And I haven’t been feeling hungry at all.”

“Come here my prince. We’ll be sick together.” You snuggled up against him under the covers, although a moment later you had to let go and kick off the duvet because you began sweating again.


	3. Tea Party

Request- Okay could you please do one where Jack is forced into doing a tea party with his and yours daughter? Thank you very much in advance ❤

You walked through the door into silence. You peeked your head around the doorframe to look in both the lounge and the kitchen but still nothing. After taking off your shoes and putting your keys away, you made your way upstairs to find the two missing people that were your husband, Jack, and your daughter.

“Hello?” You shout. “Is anyone home?”

The bathroom door was open so you could presume they weren’t in there. Your best options now were either the garden or your daughters bedroom.

You knocked lightly on her bedroom door and heard her little giggle from inside.

Opening the door and stepping in, your eyes were met with Jack and your little girl sat at her tiny little table in the centre of the room, tea cups in hand and Jack wearing a frilly pink tutu and a crown.

“What’s happening here? And who are these two pretty princesses?” You asked with a smile.

“Mummy!” Your daughter got up and ran to you for a hug. “Daddy wanted to play tea party with me so I gave him my favourite tutu and he gets to sit next to Mr Fuzzybear.” You laughed at her lovingly and looked at Jack who was shaking his head.

“Well aren’t you lucky Daddy!” Jack didn’t look the slightest bit amused, which you found hilarious. “Is it alight if I borrow Princess Daddy for a little bit, baby girl?” She nodded and got a new stuffed toy to fill the now empty chair.

“Oh god, me knees are killin’ love. Tha’ little chair doesn’t help anythin’.” He took off the crown and tutu and left them on the cabinet at the top of the stairs. “I’m so glad you came home when you did. As much as I love tha’ little girl, playin’ tea party for 3 hours isn’t how I’d choose to spend me time.” He leant down and kissed you softly. “Maybe you could repay me with a bit of grown up fun?” His hand caressed your arm.

“Later baby.” You answered. “Wait until bed time.”

Jack grinned and ran down the stairs, to go settle down in a chair that was actually made for his size.


	4. Your Mum Seemed to Like Me

Request- Hey love, Can you write a little something for Y/N and Jack? Something with him meeting her the parents and family being a bit sceptical since he's British and they're not. Thank you xx

You and Jack had flown back to your home country for him to meet your family for the first time. Obviously he was slightly nervous, but after your reassurance that everyone would love his as long as he makes you happy, he had calmed down and was more excited than anything to meet your parents and siblings.

After landing at the airport and hiring a car to get around for the week, you drove back to your family home, after making a quick stop at the hotel that you’d be staying at. No matter how much Jack said he’d be fine staying at your parents house and in your childhood bedroom, you insisted that a single bed wouldn’t be the best sleeping arrangement and you didn’t want to force him to constantly be around your family the first time they meet.

You and Jack both got out the car after pulling up onto the driveway, stopping to give some last words of encouragement to Jack, who’s hand was tightly entwined with yours.

“Remember what I said. They’re going to love you as long as you love me.” You stood in your tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips before opening the door and shouting hello.

You were first greeted by a tight embrace from your mother who was repeating how much she had missed you in your ear. While wrapped in your mothers arms, you dad appeared from the kitchen, looking Jack up and down before a quick hug was exchanged between the two of you, barely giving you chance to breathe after hugging your mom.

You tried to quickly exit the embrace of your father in order to introduce your boyfriend.

“Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Jack. Jack these are my parents (insert names of parents here).” Jack smiled and reached out to shake your dad’s hand which he accepted and firmly shook. You mom however took him in a hug, surprising both you and Jack but you were happy that she seemed to have warmed to him very quickly.

You sat down for dinner at the kitchen table, Jack to your right and your parents opposite. Your siblings weren’t home tonight in order for Jack not to be overwhelmed by so many new people at once.

Small talk was exchanged over dinner, asking how your life back in the U.K. was going, you asking about everyone back home, the whole time you rested your hand on Jack’s leg to keep him calm and unnerved.

“So, Jack.” Your dad spoke up. “Scottish?”

“Yeah, born and raised.” Jack exhaled as this was a question he knew he could answer.

“Do you not think it’s a bit of an issue dating someone not if our own nationality, Y/N?” Your dad turned to you, making you narrow your eyes.

“You know where I’ve been this whole time right? It’s going to be a bit difficult to find someone from here all the way in England. What did you expect? And no it’s not an issue. For either one of us.”

Jack was now the one with his hand on your leg.

“If that’s what you think, then maybe we should leave?” You stood up, causing your chair to make a horrible scraping sound across the tile floor.

“No, no sweetheart, please stay.” Your mother said, following her statement with sending daggers to her husband. She quickly tried to change the conversation in order to keep things civil but you couldn’t get over what your dad had said.

You barely said a word to your dad the rest of the night, making the fast exit you could when dinner was over.

“Well your mum seemed to like me.” Jack laughed as you got back into the car and drove back to your hotel.


	5. Love

Request- I bet jack would get all bashful and cute when you get all mushy about how much you love him and how handsome you think he is. Probably like hide his face from you with a huge grin on his face or tackle you down and shower your face with kisses

You’d be going on and on about what you love about him, from his gorgeous blue eyes, his perfectly pink lips and how sexy he looks in a suit, and he’s like “Ay shut up now” playfully pushing you off while he hid his face in your shoulder. But you refuse, “no Jack, I love you too much.” and continue pointing out what you love about him when he surprises you by taking his head out of your shoulder and attacking you with kisses making you both burst out into fits of giggles


	6. I'm Turning in to You

Request- I bet Jack would love it whenever you accidentally picked up his accent and spoke like a scottish yourself. Even something little, like he would ask you something and you'd find yourself saying 'aye' instead of 'yes', and he'd give you this huge, proud smile.

Oh my god I always pronounce his last name in a Scottish accent!  
You’d just pick up the little things he says and start doing it at first to take the micky out of him responding with aye instead of yes and always talking about how you want an irn bru when he asks what you want to drink which makes him fake laugh, but one day you wouldn’t even realise you’re doing it on the phone with your mother. “Darlin’, you’re starting to sound like me” he joked but you’re confused. “You just told your mum you dinnae ken instead of you don’t know.”

“Oh my god Jack. I’m turning into you!” You looked horrified as a joke but he grabbed you round the waist and whispered in your ear  
“You should be so lucky”


	7. Stubborn

Request- Jack looks like he'd refuse to call a plumber/carpenter/locksmith/technician of any kind and try to fix stuff himself (cause he's the 'man of the house' and he can do it, and 'how hard can it be?'), and end up making a bigger mess or completely breaking what was already a little damaged XD

You’d have a leaky tap and how ever many times you insist on calling a plumber, Jack continues to hit it harder with the a spanner, repeatedly telling you he could do it. He hit it one more time and twisted something that you had no clue what it was, but apparently it was important because it started spraying water everywhere. Jack tried to twist it back but the water made it difficult for him to see, still insisting he was fine and he could fix it. You grabbed a towel and wrapped it round the pipe, before grabbing the phone and calling a plumber.

“Sorry to damage your manly reputation Jack, but no matter how good you look with that wet tshirt on, I’d prefer to not be swimming around my kitchen.”


	8. Butt

Request- omfg I bet jack would soooo be into massaging his s.o's butt all the time and just straddling Her and playing with it I'm nauseous

He’d sit on the backs of your thighs (obviously supporting his own weight so he doesn’t hurt you) after you’ve had a really tough day. He began rubbing your shoulders and working his way down your back. You felt his hands start to caress your butt and you’re like “um Jack, what are you doing sweetheart?” And he just continues, telling you, “you have such a perky arse. So nice and bubbly”, causing you to exhale deeply with a smile and just let him get in with it because he’s actually pretty good at massaging


	9. "Cooking"

Request- another concept!! jack teaching you how to cook because you suck at it but it just ends up in him doing all the cooking and you dancing around because you can't sit still for a long time and have a really low patience level (me LMAO) so you get bored which ofc jack finds endearing. if you don't mind, could you expand on this maybe? like describe his thoughts when he finds that endearing and such? ughhh i just want to date him but i live in another continent lmao so no chance. thank you so much!!

He’d probably give you the easiest job to do like chopping up the veg but you’d still get bored of doing that so you’d start flicking through songs on your phone. He’d be laughing at your short attention span, “Can’t ye even finish a whole song?”

and you’d just shrug and smile at him while he continued to make the meal, still taking glances at you every so often. When he was waiting for it to cook, he’d come up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder,

“so how about, afterwards, you wash and I’ll dry, then if you can make it through that, we can have a bit of fun Princess.”

and you’d turn around to kiss him before he’d have to quickly move back to stir the food in the pan. He’d be so loving and understanding that you couldn’t care for cooking because it takes so long, but he couldn’t stand washing clothes so you worked well to balance each other out.


	10. Hold Your Hand

Could you please do one of you being an interviewer and either Jack or Fionn get very attracted to you while you're interviewing them (which you're kind of oblivious to, because you don't think you're very attractive) and they ask you out on a date and you're very surprised but the date is very fluffy too and then a couple dates Later you're both official. Thank you!

 

So like you said, you met Jack on the press tour for Dunkirk, where he was making flirtatious remarks throughout the interview, which you didn’t pick up on. He asked you out on a date afterwards, getting very stuttery and blushy when you accepted and told him that you would never expect someone as attractive as him to ever be interested in you.

Fast forward to the date, he took you out for a very fancy meal, complimenting you throughout the night, picking a bottle from the wine list to make himself seem fancy. He would also let you try it before confirming that it’s the right one.

You’d have ordered your meals, and while waiting for them to arrive, the waiter brought you a jug of water for your table, along with a basket of bread. Jack poured you both a glass. You’d be making small talk across the table, getting to know Jack a little but more as when you’d spoken previously the only thing you knew about him concerned Dunkirk, nothing about him personally.

You could tell he was nervous from the moment you sat down, as he pulled out your chair for you, making a horrible creaking noise as it dragged along the floor. You just laughed, thanked him and sat down.

You were juts chatting when you noticed Jack look down at the table. You questioned what he was doing in your head but carried on your conversation. He began to move his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist, running his thumb over his index finger lightly, slowly sliding it across the table. He had made it halfway across the table before knocking over your glass of water, soaking the table cloth. You both stood up quickly, grabbing napkins to clear up the water while Jack began apologising profusely. You assured him that everything was fine and sat back down after dabbing away the excess water.

After you’d both finished your meals, Jack paid the bill even though you offered to go halves, and escorted you out of the restaurant, his hand on the bottom of your back.

You began walking to where you were meeting your taxi, the whole time Jack had one hand in his pocket and the other scratching the back of his neck.

You were mid way telling him about how much you had enjoyed spending time with him when he cut you off.

“Y/N, I’ve been trying all night to do this and I just need to ask you, is it alright if I hold your hand?”


	11. Honey I'm Home

Request- Are you doing your boyfriend fluff night? Because if so can you please do one with Jack where he comes home after being away on set for a few weeks?

I imagine you’d know he was coming home that day and he’d text you saying he was nearly home so you’d be getting dressed all nice for him and when you were brushing your hair in the bathroom, you’d hear the door open, followed by “Honey I’m home!” And you’d throw the brush down and run down the stairs and jump on him and wrap your legs around his body as he held you and kissed you, saying how much he missed you in between kisses and you were both so smiley and happy in that moment, you might start to cry a little


	12. You're Lying, You're Blushing

Request- #13 with Jack please!

You were hanging out at the after party of the Dunkirk premiere with your boyfriend Jack and the rest of his friends and cast mates. You were currently all sat around a table at the back of a bar, making jokes with each other and having a drink to celebrate the release of the film.

You had only been seeing Jack for a couple of months and therefore had never really got to know his friends that well, and a buzzing bar in central London sounded like the perfect opportunity to have a bit of fun with them.

“I’m just going to nip to the loo, babe.” You said in Jack’s ear, getting close enough so that he could hear you over the music and chatter that surrounded you.

He nodded and followed you with his eyes to the bathroom.

He was brought back to reality with a slap to his knee from his best friend who was sat beside him.

“So you love her?” Aneurin asked him.

Caught off guard, Jack responded really quickly and without thinking.

“What? No!” He shook his head at the realisation that he actually hadn’t put that much thought into it. You had been with him for the most part of 3 months and were having so much fun in your new relationship, that he hadn’t actually stopped to think about the future with you. He suddenly felt the heat rise to his cheeks and looked down.

“You’re lying, you’re blushing! Jacky is in love everyone!” This was followed by a roar of cheers from the rest of the cast.

“Shut up, no I’m not.” Jack swatted at his arm and told him to shut up but right at the moment the words left his mouth, you walked back towards the table.

“What we talking about lads?” You asked, completely oblivious from the previous words spoken. They all just giggled and looked at the floor, nudging each other and repeated the word, “nothing” over and over until you sat down and the conversation was moved on.


	13. Back Off

Request- 54 with Jack

Jack was currently pushing your little boy’s pushchair around the park, slowly, in order for you to keep up with him and keep hold of his hand as you waddled next to him, your free hand resting on your 6 month pregnant belly. Your son was at the age where he refused to sit still, his little legs were always carrying him somewhere, usually resulting in him falling over or running into things. He was a gorgeous little thing, with his dad’s deep ocean eyes and his mum’s hair and smile.

Walking past the pond, having to grab the little troublemaker by the hand to avoid him going for a swim with the ducks, you saw your ex sat on the bench. Jack spotted him first, trying to steer you in another direction but you clocked eyes on him. He was a scummy as always. Sat surrounded by litter and a can of a cheap energy drink in his hand. You began to rear off the the right but before you could get out of his eye line, you heard a shout.

“OI OI! Y/N!”

You scoffed under your breath and tried to carry on walking, Jack dropping his hand to your lower back and pushed you to move a bit quicker.

“Hey! I’m talking to you! Who’s this little guy?” Your ex bent down in front of your son, blocking your path and making you stand still.

You quickly scooped him up in your arms, getting him away from the man, who was a stranger to him.

Jack moved to block him from you.

“I think that’s enough mate. She doesn’t want to talk to you.” Jack said rather calmly but still had a hint of anger in his tone.

“Don’t you tell me what to do.” He pushed at Jack’s chest as you watched from a few meters away, trying to distract your son from the confrontation by strapping him into the pushchair facing in the opposite direction.

“Wouldn’t shock me if those kids weren’t even yours knowing what she’s like. Little whore. They’re probably my kids if she’s still anything like she was when she was with me!”

“They’re not your kids, back the fuck off!” Jack pushed him back, caused your ex to take a stumble backwards from Jack’s strength. “She’d never sink that low to get back with you.”

He turned away after tapping him on the cheek twice, leaving your ex jaw dropped and speechless.

“Prick.” Jack mumbled under his breath as he walked away, taking back hold of your hand and pushing the pram past the pond, talking to his son in an enthusiastic voice, pointing at the ducks swimming around in circles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorta smutty

Request- 62 with Jack please? :)

The moment Jack walked through the door, you jumped on him, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, kissing him hard on the lips. You felt his beard brush against your cheeks as he dropped his bag to the ground with a thud, moving his hands to support you. Your hands trailed up and down his back and occasionally through his unsettled hair, due to just getting out of the car after a five hour drive.

He tried to pull his head away from you to take a well needed breath, but to no avail, you put your hand to the back of his head, pulling him back in and letting out a moan into his mouth.

Second attempt was more successful. He managed to speak before you grabbed him hungrily again.

“Babe. No welcome home?” He had a cheeky grin on his face, breathing laboured.

“Welcome back. Now fucking help me. I’ve missed you.” You gave him a suggestive but serious look.

“Missed me ay?” He raised his eyebrows and his eyes turned dark, moving towards the wall to take some pressure off his arms. “We can’t have that can we baby girl?”

You bit your lip before feeling your back be drawn from the wall and your feet touch the floor, Jack taking hold of your hand and running, dragging you behind him, up the stairs.


	15. Does He Know About The Baby?

Request- 55 and/or 80 with Jack 


	16. Romantic Walk

Request- I love your writing and hope you get motivation back. How about one where the reader and Jack goes for a romantic walk? Xx

He’d totally hold your hand the whole time and you’d be stood quiet far apart sometimes, swinging your joint hands between you, before he’d pull you in and tightly wrap his arms around you and kiss you on the head. You’d both be giggling about anything and everything and pointing out the cute dogs you’d pass


	17. Anywhere Is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for my friend Sam's (scottishlowden) birthday based off the song "Black Butterflies and Deja Vu" by The Maine

“Jack, where are you taking me?” You let out a little giggle.

“You’ll see very soon my girl.”

Your arms were outstretched in front of you, feeling for anything that could be an obstacle. You could feel Jack’s hands on your body, one on your elbow, guiding you to wherever your destination is, and the other over your eyes- which you didn’t understand as you were wearing a blindfold and so wouldn’t be able to see anyway. He was just being over cautious and mysterious.

You were trying to be as quiet as possible, listening for clues but when you walked into what you can only imagine to be the side of a door, you couldn’t help but let out a groan.

“Woops, sorry love. Nearly there. Just a couple more steps. And here.”

You heard a round of shushes and quiet mumbling as Jack reached up to undo your blindfold. The butterflies in your stomach were erupting with excitement and slight nerves of where you were and what was going on.

“SURPRISE!” There was a roar of cheers when the blindfold was dropped from your eyes and you adjusted you eyes to the light, seeing your family and friends all sat around a table in a private room of your favourite restaurant, balloons in the shape of “24″ floated in the centre of the table.

After eating your meal, opening a few cards and gifts from family members and personally thanking everyone for coming Jack stood up from his seat and tapped his glass with a spoon.

“Excuse me everyone! I just have a few words to say about this pretty lady over here, so could I just ask for your time for a minute. So this one goes out to my closest friend, my best friend, my beautiful little angel. She puts up with all my weird quirks, making me feel normal even when I’m doing the daftest things.”

You reached across to him and took his hand in yours and he began to slowly and gently swing his arm.

“She’s seen me singing while brushing my teeth, slobbering toothpaste all down my chin while belting out The Smiths, throwing up with my head hanging out the door of a taxi, and trying to improve my terrible dancing skills in the living room with a bloody pillow as my partner. And the whole time, she does nothing but love me.”

You gave his hand a squeeze causing him to look down and give you a smile while everyone let out a chorus of laughs.

“What I’m trying to say is I honestly don’t know where I’d be without this girl. She’s done nothing but support me through my career and even when I’m away, I’m never fully away from her, because she has a piece of my heart. Anywhere is home when she’s with me, from the beaches of Dunkirk to the good ol’ Scottish borders.”

You rolled your eyes at him. He uses every opportunity he has to bring up where he grew up.

“So that’s all I have to say really. I just want to thank you Sam, for being the best girl any man could ask for.” You heard your mum ‘aww’ from down the table, making you and Jack share a small laugh together. “I love you baby girl. And I hope you’ve had the best day.” He picked up his drink and began to take a sip after mumbling a few finishing words. “Which you probably did because you spent the whole day with me.” Everyone laughed and raised their glasses to you then applauded Jack for his speech.

You’d been welling up the whole time he was talking so you pulled him closer to you by the hand that was still connected to his.

“Thank you baby. I love you so much. And thanks for everything you did today.”

He placed a quick kiss on your lips, his freshly shaven face feeling smooth against yours, a feeling you’re not used to after him having a beard for so long.

“And there’ll be more of that when we get home sweetheart.”

You cheeks blushed pink, hoping none of your family members were listening but you couldn’t help yourself from making a smart remark.

“I thought anywhere I am is home?” You whispered in his ear and placed your hand on his mid-thigh.

“I love you. But your mum is here and I don’t want to be disowned from your family before I’m even officially in it.”


	18. Making Faces

Request- They catch you making faces at their child in the supermarket; with Jack please! :)

Right so the weekly shop isn’t the most fun activity right?

But when you see the cutest little kidda sat in the seat of the trolley on the cereal isle you can’t help but smile at the little fella. You can see his dad is stood just at the other end of the trolley trying to choose between chocolate Shreddies or frosted Shreddies (the hardest of the decisions)

So you start entertaining the little lad, pulling tongues and crossing your eyes, over pouting your lips and sucking your cheeks in to look like a fish.

His dad turned around at the sound of his son giggling, to see you with your eyes closed and your cheeks puffed up, wiggling your head at the little boy.

Your eyes shot open at the sound of a Scottish accent, “You having fun there little man? Are they making you laugh?”

You’d probably turn the colour of a tomato and look at the floor. He is probably the most attractive man you could possibly bump into in the supermarket and he saw you acting like a child to entertain his child.

You quickly apologised and began to walk down the isle to get away from this bubble of embarrassment as soon as possible.

The handsome stranger stopped you by reaching out to grab your hand.

“No, please don’t apologise.” He leaned in to speak at a quieter level to you and you couldn’t help but notice how good he smells, “He’s been a bit down lately since his mum stopped visiting him but you’ve really put a smile on his face. I’ve been trying that all week.”

A squeal from the boy broke you both out of your trance.

“Hey little man. I hope chocolate Shreddies are the right choice! Are you going to say thank you to the nice person for playing with you?”

He brought his little hands up to his mouth and tilted his head to the side.

You introduced yourself and Jack in return, also introducing his son, Jacob.

You’d bid them both goodbye, waving your hand at Jacob and making him smile in return, before Jack stopped you again.

“I know this is a long shot, but is there any chance I could have your number? Jacob seems to like you and I could do with some adult conversation some time, only if you’re up for it obviously.”

“I’d like that, but I would have chose frosted Shreddies.”


	19. "Sharing" Food

Request- SLEEPOVER. jack and sharing food but he's not sticking to his side...… "Jack that is not your side!" "didn't think you'd eat it all!"

“Um excuse me Mr Lowden. Those are my nachos. What do you think you’re doing helping yourself to them?”

He raised his eyebrows at you.  
“Oh now you want them.” Talking while still crunching on one of the chips he stole. “I didn’t think you did seeing as they’ve been sat there throughout the entire film.” He poked at your sides making you squirm.

“I don’t like eating when the film is on. It’s distracting and I can’t hear very well.” You poked back and dramatically took a nacho and out it in your mouth, proving that you were going to eat your half.

“You snooze you lose my love.” Jack stood up and grabbed you by the waist, swinging you over his shoulder and making you scream.

You both spun around for a second before falling back down onto the sofa and him laying his head on your chest.

Jack spoke quietly, “They’re cold anyway.”


	20. The Perfect Evening

Request- Blurb request here! Jack(Lowden) picks you up from the work after a long and hard day. He cooks nice dinner for you two, you enjoy it with a glass of red wine... soft snuggling on the couch afterwards, him kissing your temple.

You’ve pretty much covered all the bases here!

I’d just like to add that he’d make you change into some comfies as soon as you walk through the door, because you’d text him ahead saying you’d had a terrible day, and he’d warmed them and some fluffy socks in the dryer so you were straight into warmth. He’d also make your favourite comfort food, which you admit he can make better than you, and have your favourite show paused and ready to play as soon as food was plated up. He’d make you forget about all the bad things that had happened that day and relax you even more with a massage while you drank your glass of wine


	21. Never Enough

Request- Singing in the car and they pull up to you with Jack please! Loved your last bit for me! <3

“All the shine of a thousand spotlights.” An absolute power ballad from The Greatest Showman was playing through your speakers and you couldn’t help but sing along, obnoxiously loudly. “All the stars we steal from the night sky would never be enough, never be enough.”

It was a hot summer’s day, your windows were down, the music was up and the breeze blew through your hair, enhancing the feeling of being in a dramatic music video.

You stopped at the traffic lights just as the song began to come to a close, you dragging out the last note as you waited for the lights to change back to green. It was almost like you were in a trance while singing, a trance that was now disrupted by a guy in the car next to you clapping and cheering.

“Nice note, love!” You weren’t the greatest singer in the world but you knew how to carry a tune so you couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. No matter how he meant it, you blushed out of pure embarrassment as he flashed you a smile. Why did he have to be a hot one too?

Trying not to embarrass yourself more, you switches your focus back to your driving, trying not to stall the car in front of this beautiful man. You drove away, heading towards the car park for the shopping centre you were making your way to.

You continued singing along to the rest of the soundtrack until you parked up. After you put on the hand-break, rolled up the window and found some change in your cup holder, you got out of the car to make your way to pay and display but you were stopped by a familiar voice.

“Hey it’s you again! Never enough!” He mimicked your singing and you cheeks tinted red again. “I wasn’t joking. You do have a nice voice. I’m Jack by the way.”

“Oh god.” You murmured to yourself. “Y/N.” You shook his hand, trying to conceal your instant regret for ever downloading that soundtrack.

“Ay maybe we could duet some time?”

“Maybe.” You smiled. “I’ll have to learn the words to ‘500 Miles’ before then though.”

“You know every true Scot can’t resist that.”


	22. Holding Hands

Request- “Your child holds their hand instead of yours by mistake” from your prompt list with Jack please, my love? Write this whenever, I can wait, I just think that’s a really adorable prompt and I love it

You’d taken your son to the local fair as a little treat for him getting 9/10 on his spelling test, in fairness it’s hard to spell definitely.

You were walking slightly ahead of him, as he was distracted from walking any fast by the candy floss in his hand.

You stopped and turned as he gasped, “Dinosaur, dinosaur!” You followed him to the stall that he was stood in front of, where there was a rather large purple dinosaur hanging from the stand.

You stepped back to read the sign with the prices on but your son hadn’t noticed this as he reached up to grab the nearest hand to his.

“Can you get it for me pleaseeeee.” He begged before looking up. His eyes were not met with yours, but rather a bearded man.

You noticed as your son did, the awkward encounter and sprung in.

“I’m so sorry! Eli, come on, let’s let go of the nice man’s hand and has a go on the ferris wheel, yeah?”

“Ay, no problem. Little man here just wants the dinosaur don’ you son?” Elijah nodded. “Can I try to win it for him?”

You smiled at the kind gesture, picking up your son and balancing him on your hip to have a better view of the situation.

“It seems he did ask you to. This is Elijah by the way, and I’m Y/N.”

“Jack.” He held out his hand for you and Elijah to shake, but when it came to Eli’s turn, he hid his head in your shoulder and blushed.

Three tries and ten minutes later, Jack had managed to knock down the milk bottles and win the dinosaur, now named McDonalds, as Jack asked Eli what the first Scottish thing he could think of was.

“So in payment for McDonalds here, can I buy you an ice-cream? And maybe a drink tomorrow?” You’d built up the courage during the game to ask to see Jack again as he had really made an impression on your son, and obviously on you, and after learning he was there alone, you threw caution to the wind.

“I’d like that, Y/N. As long as I can have chocolate chip!”

Another gasp came from Elijah, “That’s my favourite too!”


	23. Special Delivery

RequestYour package gets delivered to their house with Jack please

You’d have ordered a couple things and you’d just be hoping it was nothing embarrassing. Not that you’d ordered anything weird but you were paranoid seeing as he was the hot neighbour™️.

He’d also be the flirty teasing neighbour as you go up to his door and say,  
“Hey, I think you have a package for me.”

“Oh Darling, we’ve just met! But I think I could make an exception for you.”

You’d be blushing like never before but not want him to see the effect he has on you. You’d never really met before, no more than polite greetings and smiles when you passed each other but apparently he was feeling extra confident today.

You’d get your parcel from him but before you could get to your door he’d say,  
“I’m Jack by the way.”

“Y/N.” You’d reply.

“Yeah I know. I saw on the label.” Of course he did, what a stupid thing to say. Cue the blush again.

“I’ll see you around.” He has that dumb grin on his face that looks so cheeky but so hot. You may actually make plans when your next delivery arrives just to give yourself another excuse to talk to him.


End file.
